Technical Field
The present invention relates to fiber optic communication systems, and more particularly, wavelength division multiplexing systems.
Description of the Related Art
In wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems, multiple transmitters having tunable lasers are combined and transmitted together over an optical fiber of a communications system using arrayed waveguide gratings, couplers or similar components. However, laser drift which occurs from fluctuations in the wavelengths generated by the tunable lasers results in cross-talk between the WDM channels which leads to significant deterioration in signal quality.
In order to avoid deterioration of the signal quality, the WDM channels may be spaced apart to provide a minimal guardband. The minimal guardband reduces the possibility that the WDM channels will overlap due to laser drift. However, increased spacing of the WDM channels decreases the number of WDM channels that are able to be accommodated in an optical fiber which increases the cost for each bit transmitted over the system.